


Across The Universe

by chocolatecatcupcakecheese



Series: The Forge of Worlds [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecatcupcakecheese/pseuds/chocolatecatcupcakecheese
Summary: Janus moves on.For Modern Character In Thedas Challenge Week 2019Day 1:Spirit Sunday





	Across The Universe

Janus was hungry.

But then again, all those called gods were in these times.

Much was different from how it was before, and many had been forgotten. The One had taken for Themself all but the smallest piece of the thoughts of this world.

The time had come to go. The flesh of this world had been devoured, leaving nothing but the dry and brittle bones beneath. When those turned to dust, nothing would be left.

Janus was resolved. It would open a Door. It would watch the Ending, and eat what it could. And then it would go Through to the end of all the worlds to Rest. The other aspects would follow in time. Until then, it could Be without complication. At the place of Rest, it could forget its burdens and find new and exciting life. Simpler life, but life nonetheless. And at the end of Rest, it would live brightly anew.

Wheeling in the void above its head, the aspects of Sun and Star flickered. The aspects of Life curled into themselves as they grew cold, and the aspects of Death stretched eagerly, hungrily.

The ending began, in the small choices of the mortals below, a spider’s web spreading outward to affect them all.

It happened slowly. It happened as ever. Janus was tired of it. There was no more novelty.

The only difference between the Continuation and the Ending was a handful of stale and simple mortal choice. Enough choices had been made, and now the world spun as it ever had before, only now toward Death instead of Life.

Janus cast its presence about. It heard the few calls for it, the scant thousand little speakings of its current name which still happened with Intent. On a whim, it decided to answer. One name spoken was in a thin place. The children of several different aspects had gathered there, drawn unknowing to each other by their own slivers of Divinity, as the aspects’ children often were.

Janus sighed, thinking of its Rest, and opened a Way. Their children always did well with the gifts they possessed. A journey would do these five quite well. Perhaps in time they would grow enough to take on an aspect themselves.

Janus waited, sifting absently through the lives of the mortals, taking what sustenance it could from the scant few liminal places and doors which still honored it.

When the world it watched Ended, it ate what it could. Then it opened the Way to the place of Rest. It went Through, shedding the weight of ages. All the heavy pieces of Itself floated away through the worlds it passed. Its perception of Time and Existence broadened as those pieces settled in new places and spaces. The shared sense of sentience spread it far larger than it had been in eons upon eons. Janus stretched broadly across the universe, pleased, the sands of time falling gently from it, and dodged an ineffective swipe from some large and many-tendriled aspect of Hunger. Then it reached back and tied the threads of its other selves away. It did not need them for now, and it wouldn’t do to let the Ender out again too soon.

Gradually, Janus’ awareness of Itself and Existence faded into a mere tickle of More in the back of its Being.

When it came to Rest, it whirled peacefully in place, existing now as nothing but another spirit of Choice.

Choice reached out, into the minds of these new mortals who still spoke to the Many below the One. And it ate of that which was given for uncounted time, until it was sated.

The simple life would do for now. In time, it would become more, as it had since the Very Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll have you know that _technically,_ this is me working on TFOW. So I’m really working on current WIPs. Ahahahaha college stuff is killing me hELP
> 
> Much love and 500 goofy hats to the MCIT Discord <3


End file.
